


Black Delivers

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a work at home business women gets a delivery for something more than what she expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Delivers

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

Bella had worked in a corporate setting since she graduated college. She worked hard; got straight A’s in all her business classes hoping for an internship or permanent position with one of the leading fortune 500 companies. She landed herself a permanent position alright, a permanent position on her ass answering obnoxiously phone calls all day long. Everyday she went to work feeling unappreciated. She sat at the reception desk of AIG every morning and just sulked. How would she ever become anything more than a receptionist when she wasn’t given the chance to flaunt her skills? Each month when her loan statement came in the mail she felt the urge to just tare it up and throw it away. Why bother paying back her student loans when the skills she used that money to critique were not even being used? 

She wasn’t really sure what the last straw that broke the camels back was. Maybe it was the fact that she was the most qualified yet the least paid out of all the support staff or maybe it was the fact that her boss decided to promote some incompetent admin to executive assistant to the CFO of the company. Either way she had had enough of the political bullshit. She stood up, removed her headset, stormed into her manager’s office and told her to take the phone and shove it up her ass.

Bella had never felt so good in her life. She felt like the weight on her shoulders was finally lifted. The only issue with such a drastic career move was that she didn’t have anything lined up in the way of another job. She just woke up that morning and mentally said Fuck this and that was the end of her corporate career.

It had been five years since she quit that pathetic excuse for a job. Bella was now an entrepreneur. With the little bit of money she saved up, she was able to open her own online business. She became a vessel for sellers to utilize in order to sell their treasured items on EBay. Neighbors, friends, family members and even the mail men would ask for Bella’s help in relinquishing the various family air looms or artifacts they had in their possession. 

Starting a business such as this required a large clientele in order to make any profit. So in an effort to draw attention to her new business, Bella set up signs and posters throughout the neighborhood, grocery stores, gas stations and barbershops. She advertised that if she couldn’t sell their merchandise her fees would be waived. She had an overwhelming response and has been rather successful ever since. 

However Bella was soon to discover that every business goes through growing pains and hers was no exception. Her one bedroom apartment was bursting at the seams with the various merchandise she had up for auction, the large array of shipping products she needed in order to send sold merchandise and lets not forget the mounds of bills that needed to be paid each month. This apartment was just too small. Bella decided it was time for a bigger place so after about 6 months of looking for a larger apartment, she decided that maybe a house would be better. Let’s face it; apartment’s today cost about the same, if not more than some single family homes so Bella thought it wise to go larger. She moved into her beautiful ranch style house a few months later. 

She didn’t think she would be able to acclimate to a “work from home” environment. She had always been an “on the go” type of person. She thrived on structure and routine. She quickly found that those two key elements would be adapted into her routine at home just as easily. Every morning she would get up, work out, take a shower, get dressed and head into the office. Granted her office was the spare bedroom but nonetheless, it was a place that she made sure stood apart from the rest of the house. Each day comprised of checking on the various items she had up for auction, contacting sellers of recent purchases, checking out the local tag sales for antique items and every so often, spending her money frivolously at some online clothing store. 

Due to the nature of her business, Bella became friendly with every delivery driver there was. She called them her regulars since everyday she was receiving something in the mail. She often got requests from out of state customers, so most times, they would ship all their merchandise to her so she could take pictures, fully examine it and then post it up for auction. Dick from FedEx came at 10:00 am every morning, Randy from DHL came at noon, Bob the mailman came at 2:00 and last, but certainly not least, Jake from UPS came at 4:00. Bella fell back into her office chair when she thought of Jake. 

Jake had the physique of a body builder, a smile that could outshine the sun and a complexion that would make George Hamilton jealous. It wasn’t just his looks that captivated Bella’s attention it was the whole package. Not only was he GQ magazine handsome, but he had a great sense of humor as well. Bella and Jake often joked about silly things they read in the daily news or funny YouTube videos they viewed online. Bella felt such a connection with Jake. In her line of work she didn’t have the opportunity to meet many people and when she did go out, it was usually only to stock up on the necessities of her daily life. She looked forward to her visits from her regulars as they always seemed to brighten her day. 

The stifling heat of her house awoke Bella out of her sleep. It would appear that July was going to be swarmed with endless days of dry heat. It was days like this she really missed the air conditioned office she used to work in. Bella’s house was over 60 years old so it didn’t have the basic commodities more modern homes had. She had no central air and only one air conditioner, which was located in her office. Her computer was her prize possession so she felt that room, above all, had to stay cool so none of her equipment would get fried. 

Bella got up out of bed, showered and put on her bikini. It was the only article of clothing she had that would allow her body to breath in such heat. She tied her hair up in a bun and carried on with her day with a frozen washcloth around her neck and a handheld fan blowing in her face. Based on her home thermostat, it was a steaming 102 degrees today. 

In that moment Bella had a bright idea. She ran to the kitchen and made a batch of her famous pink lemonade. She knew her boys would be steaming piles of sweat by the time they made their way to her for her daily delivery. The least she could do was provide them with some cool refreshments. To say her boys were grateful was an understatement. Each one took Bella into a tight hug and praised her for her thoughtfulness and generosity. Bella didn’t think anything of it. She knew they worked hard and anyone who could carry boxes weighing over 50lbs in over 100 degree temperatures for minimum wage deserved a little treat if not a bonus.

Bella’s day carried on like any other however when 4:00 arrived, and like clockwork her doorbell rang, she felt nervous. She wasn’t really sure why she felt nervous about Jake being at her front door. Maybe it was because secretly she had wanted to tackle him, rip off his brown uniform and ride his ass like a bronco or maybe it was because just the sight of him made her pool with desire. Either way she had a hard time silencing the butterflies that plagued her stomach as she made her way towards the door.

Bella adjusted her bikini, making sure her breasts sat perfectly and the bottoms sat just right before she opened the door.

She opened the door widely expecting Jake to be there but he wasn’t. She looked both ways and didn’t see him anywhere. She closed the door behind her and made her way out towards the street and that’s when she saw him. Her knees felt weak as she saw him climb into the back of his big brown truck, bring the three huge packages to the front of the lift gate, jump down, unbutton his shirt, remove it leaving him with just his wife beater on as he cleaned his face full of sweat with his brown uniform shirt. She thought she was going to melt into a pile of wetness right there on her front lawn. The way his ass tightened as he bent over to grab the boxes off the lift gate as his arm muscles flexed to carry the weight within them was just too much for her mind to grasp. She never wanted to dry hump a person legs so much in her life than she did right at that moment. Her core was throbbing and pulsating as his thick thighs flexed as he walked over to her in his tight brown shorts. She was going to need one cold shower, not from the heat of the day, but because Jake was melting her body slowly with each step he took. 

Jake made no eye contact as he passed Bella on the lawn making his way towards her door. Bella didn’t think anything of Jake’s lack of greeting as it was apparent he couldn’t see much above three big brown boxes. She came up behind him as he placed the boxes on the floor inside the foyer. When he stood up and turned towards the door, his firm chest smacked right into Bella’s breasts. Bella despised the feeling of sweat anywhere on her body but having Jake’s wetness on her was as decadent as having chocolate syrup on an ice cream Sunday. Yummy! 

“Oh geez Bella I didn’t see you there. I’m sorry” Jake said as he pulled away. “No worries Jake. I should be the one apologizing. I was the one all up in your ass”.

Bella covered her mouth quickly. She was completely embarrassed that she even said something so perverted without filtering her words properly. Now he was going to think she was a freak. “It’s all good Bells,” he said with that Colgate smile of his. Bella always felt so at ease with Jake. 

“I made some of my famous pink lemonade. Would you like some? I mean if you have to run I can put it in a thermos for you to take with you if need be.” 

“I haven’t even had time to take lunch yet so I will definitely take some of your delicious lemonade Bells. If you don’t mind of course.”

Bella smiled and skipped towards the kitchen like a schoolgirl during recess. She was excited that Jake wanted to stay with her for his one hour lunch break. She poured him a tall glass of lemonade, retrieved a frozen washcloth from her freezer and made her way back towards the living room.

Jake was sprawled out on the couch utilizing Bella’s handheld fan to cool himself off. Bella nearly tripped over the area rug on her way over as she noticed small droplets of sweat trailing from his neck, down his pecks and onto his eight back abs. This man was on the wrong career path. He could be making millions doing Calvin Klein ads or playgirl. “Wow, Jake…you…um…workout much?” Bella said as she handed him the cold glass of lemonade and motioned to his physique of perfection. “Yeah just a little. I get most of this muscle just from carrying the boxes.”

Bella was tuning everything out. She didn’t hear a word he was saying as the sight of him was all she could stare at. She wanted to jump his hot flesh right there. Her bikini bottoms pooled with wetness with the various scenarios of what she could do to him. 

Bella decided to just be assertive and make the first move. She walked behind Jake, took the frozen wet towel and applied it directly onto his neck. A low moan came from Jake’s lips as the cool towel hit his sizzling hot skin. She slowly rubbed both sides of his neck before moving the towel downward. She swirled the cold wet towel in circles over his ab’s as Jake’s body shifted into the couch. The towel was starting to soften due to the combination of his hot body and her sweaty hand. Bella pulled away slowly but was abruptly stopped by Jake’s strong grasp on her wrist. “Don’t stop.” Bella didn’t know what to do or how to react. Was his telling her he was turned on by her just as much as she was or did he just enjoy the refreshing feeling of the cool cloth on his chest? 

It wasn’t until he pulled her down just enough to press his hot wet lips on her neck that she knew he was in fact just as turned on as she was. She moaned as he sucked on the sweet spot of neck that made her toes curl. She lifted her neck up slightly and whispered, “Don’t lose that thought. Give me one sec Jake. I’ll be right back.”

Bella ran to the kitchen, dumped a tray of ice cubes on a napkin and then ran back into the living room like her ass was on fire. She noticed Jake had moved from the couch to the love seat. He sat there slouched slighting so his legs were spread apart but propped up enough that Bella had a nice area to strattle and sit. Bella slowly walked over to Jake, keeping her eyes on his. The look contained in his eyes was of sheer desire and need. She could see he was ready for whatever she had to offer. She strattled his bent knees, pressing her heated core into his crotch. She took one piece of ice from the napkin, placed it in her mouth and leaned in towards Jake’s lips. He wasted no time taking both the ice and her lips into his. Bella kept the ice cube on her tongue as he slowly licked the cool wetness from her lips. She felt him nip and tug at her lower lip demanding she open up her mouth to him. He slid his tongue between her lips, their tongues twirling around each other while absorbing the coolness of the ice cube. The sensation of hot and cold was completely titillating and sensual. Bella felt Jake pull her into his chest as his kiss got more aggressive and demanding. She didn’t fight his need, she submitted to whatever he had to offer. 

His lips moved away from her mouth and dove into the pile of ice she had in her hand. He then leaned in and coated her neck with the ice cube he kept tight between his teeth. The feeling of the cold ice and his hot breath made Bella’s hips jerk slightly with need. She wanted him so fuckin bad. This teasing was going to drive her to the edge before she even had a chance to feel him inside of her. He trailed the ice cube down her neck towards her breasts and in a soft whisper said “Lean back Bella. Rest your back on my knees.”

Bella did as she was told. Jake leaned in and pulled the thin material of her bikini top from her breast. He slowly circled her nipple with the cool ice, making it completely hard and red. He gently flicked it with his tongue a few times before he sucked it completely with his hot lips. Bella moaned loudly as her fingers laced behind his head, pulling at the short hair on his neck. He trailed his smooth tongue down her breasts to her stomach but before he could make it to her bottoms, Bella pulled up from her position and guided his face up towards hers. She took his lips into her as she unzipped his shorts, removing his hardened member from beneath. “As much as I want to feel you hot lips all over my pussy. I know you are working on borrowed time and I can’t have you taken off my route, so let’s make the best of the time we have, shall we.”

Bella untied the two strings on either side of her bikini that kept it on her waist. She pulled it from beneath her and took his hardened member into her wet folds. The sheer magnitude of his cock was a bit overwhelming and slightly painful but after a few moments, it was sheer bliss. Bella rocked her hips slowly as Jake moaned softly into her ear. “Damn Bella you are so tight and so fuckin wet” Bella grinned inwardly as she continued riding him like a pony in a pony show. Jake took her breast into his mouth as his finger slid between them and fondled her eager bud. Bella’s rocking increased as all the stimulation was sending her body into orbit. 

Jake arched her back slightly, slid his ass to the edge of the chair and thrusted into her firmly. He could feel his own need growing as her wetness continued to coat his cock. “OH GOD JAKE. FUCK…ME….YESSSS” she screamed as her body gave into him and she spilled all over his cock. Her moan coupled with the warm goodness flowing from her body made Jake’s hips thrust at unbelievable speeds. Within a few moments f he was spilling inside of her just as hard.

His rhythm slowed down as they both came down from their high. Bella moved away from Jake allowing him room to stretch out as she put her bikini back on. Jake redressed and followed Bella towards the door. He leaned into her ear as he passed and whispered, “I hope I met all your needs. We at UPS always aim to please and deliver when commanded.” Bella smiled at the gesture. “You have a repeat customer in me, Mr. Black. You sure can deliver,” she said as she smacked his ass. 

She watched as Jake’s truck passed her by. She couldn’t help but grin when she saw the company logo on the side of the big brown truck, Brown Delivers. All she thought to herself was, he sure does.


End file.
